


Eeveelution

by arashianelf



Category: Arashi (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Pokémon world, where trainers can choose which Pokémon they want to use as their starter Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eeveelution

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated! This is set in the Pokémon world, but with a mishmash of Pokémon from different generations and no specific towns mentioned. Also, certain facts are made-up and are not correct, though I tried to stay as true as possible to the facts of each Pokémon.  
> Inspired by this:  
>   
> (credits to rightful owner)

When people wanted to become a Pokémon trainer, they were allowed the choice of whichever Pokémon they wished to have as their starter Pokémon. As such, they tended to ask for strong Pokémon that would evolve to become even stronger, like Charmander. However, there were the rare few that wanted more unique Pokémon.

-

When Ohno decided to start catching Pokémon, it came as a surprise to the family. Given his dream of being a baker by day and fisherman by night, his parents were surprised that their son would want to continue on their dream of catching all the Pokémon there was in the world. As it was, his parents were surprised that he had taken up dancing and doing art when he was a child, and up till now their child had excelled in everything that he had wanted to do.

Hence, they hoped that Satoshi would also excel in becoming a Pokémon trainer. Imagine their surprise when instead of a strong Pokémon like Squirtle (Their family had a history of specialising in training water Pokémon), he chose a normal Pokémon, Eevee. He then said that he was going to train Eevee and eventually evolve her with a Water stone to get Vaporeon, so that she could help with fishing and baking. Thereafter, he didn't catch any other Pokémon, aside from one Magikarp out of the large number that he had fished.

When Ohno got his Eevee, he named her Shion and promptly became best friends with her. He brought her everywhere he went, whether he was fishing or doing something else. He trained her by fighting whatever wild Pokémon that he fished or came across as he travelled across the region. He also trained his Magikarp, which evolved into a Gyarados after a long time. He taught his Gyarados how to Surf and Dive, which soon got him some Water Stones, and a few other types of stones as well.

He kept those stones, but used one of the Water Stones to evolve Shion into a Vaporeon, so that she would be a better companion when he was fishing. He caught a few other Pokémon along the way, but mostly focused on the Pokémon that would help him with his fishing and occasionally baking.

One day, he was travelling through a town when he heard someone yelling for their Pokémon. With his habit of letting his Pokémon out of their Pokéballs, only recalling them when they were in danger, they were wandering around in his vicinity. He wasn't surprised to turn around and find another Pokémon playing with his own, but he was surprised at the Eevee that was playing with Shion. Shion tended to avoid interacting with other Pokémon, so it was surprising to see her playing around with the Eevee.

When the Eevee's trainer approached, about to scold his Pokémon, Ohno smiled at him, and assured him that it wasn't any problem. The trainer thanked him and introduced himself as Sakurai Sho. It turned out that Sho had only become a Pokémon trainer a few weeks ago, unlike the nine months that Ohno had. Due to his choice in starter Pokémon, Sho was slightly discriminated against. Ohno shrugged and gave him pointers on how to train his Eevee ("His name is Flan!"). Sho thanked him again and asked if he could accompany Ohno on his travels. The older shrugged in agreement and just like that, he had gained a companion.

As the days passed, Sho became a better Pokémon trainer, and caught many different types of Pokémon, but he seemed to hold a liking for Fire-type Pokémon. It came as no surprise when once Sho found a Fire Stone, he immediately used it to evolve Flan into a Flareon. Ohno had learned a lot about his companion, like how he came from a wealthy family with a background of Charmander as their starter Pokémon.

Hence, when Sho chose an Eevee for his starter Pokémon, his parents judged him for it at first, which was why he came out into the world to train his Pokémon, instead of staying to train in the (Fire-type specific) training grounds that the Sakurai family owned. Sho accompanied him on the fishing trips the Ohno went on, and helped him in finding lodging and managing the money that they had.

Four months passed like this, the two building a strong rapport between themselves and their Pokémon. They caught more Pokémon as they travelled, helping Sho with his thirst for knowledge about all the Pokémon there was. They caught at least one of every Pokémon that they came across, even the rare ones. When they passed through a town famous for the Pokémon contests that they held, they stopped to stock up on more Ultra Balls, Pokeballs, Potions, Super Potions, Hyper Potions and other things that they needed.

Shion, Flan and Nix, Sho's Vulpix, trailed behind them as they walked down the aisles of the Pokémart. Once they were done, they went to the Pokémon Centre to heal the Pokémon and then made their way to the contest hall, trying to decide if they wanted to take part in one. In the end, they decided against it, but just as they were about to leave the area, someone approached them. The trainer introduced himself as Jun, and asked to learn how they had trained their Eevees.

He then went on to explain that he was a new Pokémon trainer that had finally chose a starter Pokémon after studying them for a long time, as he wanted to see which Pokémon had the highest chance of winning Pokémon contests. Ohno and Sho offered tips on how to train an Eevee, and after a second of silent communication between the two, Sho offered for Jun to accompany them as they travelled, which Jun accepted gladly.

As it turned out, Jun had two Eevees, one male and one female. The male was called Mitsu, and the female was Mirei. He had trained them equally thus far, but had so far been unable to get them to trust him. On Sho's advice, he started training Mirei first, and it was by chance that Mirei evolved into an Espeon when he was playing with her, helping her groom herself and feeding her Berries.

After that, Jun focused on Mitsu, who after months and months of building a friendship with him, evolved into an Umbreon when the three of them were having dinner and feeding their Pokémon some Pokéblocks that they had made in the town they were in. As they trained their Pokémon further, they caught more and more Pokémon, letting Sho study them and train them. As they travelled, they amassed a larger number of Pokémon as they captured more.

They passed through a town with a game center, and as they walked through the building, they found a trainer around the same age as them and an Eevee next to him, playing on one of the machines. The trainer was playing a very fast-paced game, and as they watched, the Eevee helped her owner play whenever she could. They moved together with ease and familiarity, and when the game ended, Flan, Shion and Mirei approached them, Mitsu staying by Jun's side.

The trainer looked at the Pokémon when his Eevee mewled in happiness, batting Shion on the nose. He then looked up to see Sho, Jun and Ohno standing there and watching him. It was then that they approached him to make conversation as their Pokémon played.

At the end of the day, Nino, their new companion, and Kiri, the Eevee, had joined them in their travels with just a duffel bag, a bag for Kiri's things and a handheld gaming device that doubled as his Pokédex. Nino told them about how he chose an Eevee due to the fact that he had heard that they were slightly smarter than some other Pokémon and hence could help him in his game-playing.

He then went on to explain how he wanted to evolve Kiri into a Jolteon so that she could help him charge his gaming device, but that he had yet to find a Thunder Stone when he brought her out to train. Ohno handed the Thunder Stone he had over to Nino, and he promptly evolved Kiri. Thereafter, he became best buddies with Ohno, clinging to him.

They travelled to an assortment of places, with them finding a ton more different Pokémon, and Ohno catching another Eevee, naming it Gray and eventually evolving it into a Glaceon. Gray helped them to catch a lot more Dragon-type Pokémon with his Ice-type and hence allowed them to catch more Pokémon. Also, it seemed that Jun had an affinity for stumbling into rare Pokémon, allowing them to attempt to catch them.

Hence, they amassed a large number of Pokémon, keeping them in the PCs that each Pokémon Centre offered. They kept their stronger Pokémon and trained them, though they kept some low-level Pokémon so that they could catch weaker Pokémon without making them faint. Of course, they soon ran out of Pokéblocks, and hence when they saw a building with a banner proclaiming that they specialised in Pokéblocks, they entered it immediately.

The building led out into a large orchard where many berry trees were planted, so that they could make more Pokéblocks. There, they were about to make a purchase of Pokéblocks when they noticed someone around their age carrying a carton full of Pokéblocks into the main room where people looked at and bought Pokéblocks. A Leafeon and another Eevee trailed after him, hopping onto the cashier counter to peer down at the four's assortment of Pokémon that surrounded their trainers.

As Sho paid, the trainer hopped over the counter easily, his Pokémon hopping into his arms. He catched them easily, showing that this was a routine that they did all the time. The trainer, Aiba, started talking to them excitedly, about how they were the first trainers he had seen with so many evolutions of Eevee. His excitement soon grew on them and within the day they had gained a new companion. Ran, Aiba's Leafeon, and Chii, his Eevee, became fast friends with the rest of the Pokémon. Aiba was being trained to tell which Pokéblock best suited which purpose, and packed with him a large number of Berries and Pokéblocks for the Pokémon that everyone had.

As the five travelled, they trained their Pokémon and caught more, aiming to catch them so that they could get all possible evolutions for every Pokémon. Chii learned a Fairy-type move and leveled up again soon after, evolving into a Sylveon. With that, between the five of them, they had managed to get all eight possible discovered evolutions of Eevee.

They travelled through all the towns that were in their Pokédex and caught all the Pokémon that they came across, going back to towns to catch Pokémon that they couldn't previously. In doing so, they went back to each of their hometowns, and were introduced to their families. Finally, two years and three months after Ohno started his adventures as a Pokémon trainer, they caught all the Pokémon in the Pokédex that they each held. They caught and evolved each Pokémon, and eventually their PCs had been filled with the Pokémon that they didn't have as one of their six Pokémon for battling, even the rare ones like Mewtwo and Xerneas.

Eventually, they sat down to discuss what they would do next. They talked late into the night, making decisions as to what they would do and where they would do it, ironing out the details. The next few nights were spent like this, with them training their Pokémon in the morning and afternoon and then sitting down to discuss things at night. It took them a month of discussion to iron out all the details in what they wanted to do, and then they set about raising funds so that they could do what they planned to.

Fast forward five years later, when they had successfully started up a business doing various things, near the ocean, where a boat that Ohno had bought was floating, tied to the dock. They had a shop where they sold the Pokéblocks that Aiba made, the Berries he planted, the fish that Ohno caught and the bread that he baked.

They also offered advice on how to win contests or train Pokémon properly and effectively. They each specialised in a few types of Pokémon, those that they preferred. They occasionally went out to catch more Pokémon to train them, so that they could help people that wanted to become trainers with which Pokémon suited them for a starter Pokémon. They became talented at telling which Pokémon would go well with which trainer, earning them a reputation throughout the region.

Throughout all of that, their own starter Pokémon accompanied them everywhere, and could often be seen lounging around the property the five owned, playing with each other and helping to train Pokémon. Aiba had caught another Eevee, and the five of them had named him Arashi, for the result that happened when all eight of their Eevee evolutions used a move at the same time. The nine Pokémon became mascots for the five of them, and so life went on, with these five unique individuals and their Pokémon going about doing the things that they loved, in a place that they had built for themselves.


End file.
